This investigation proposes to determine the utility of measuring metabolic end products of linoleic acid to assess total dietary fat consumed, plasma phospholipid fatty acids, and specific urinary eicosanoids: 13, 14-dihydro-15-keto PGE2, 2, 3-dinor TXB2, and a lipid peroxidation compound, 8-iso-PGF2a.